Mauvaise journée
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Fandom : Fred (1989), jeu pour Atari ST. La vie d'un soldat n'est pas facile, surtout quand on se frotte à Sire Fred en personne !


Titre : Mauvais jour

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : Sire Fred, sur Atari

Rating : T

Genre : Général, humour

Pairing : aucun

Notes : Je reprends langue avec un genre que j'affectionne en secret : le fandom d'ultra-niche. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me planter que c'est l'unique fic à ce jour sur Fred !:D

Sire Fred, ou Fred tout court, est un jeu vidéo sorti par Ubisoft, qui n'était alors qu'un tout petit studio. Sorti d'abord sur Amiga, puis sur Atari ST, c'est cette dernière version que j'ai connu. La musique d'ambiance rigolote du portage Amiga était passée à l'as, et les scènes effrayantes du jeu m'avaient beaucoup frappée sans musique pour dédramatiser. Mais trêve de blabla, la voici la voilà !

Pour certains, y a des journées pourries. Pour d'autres, des périodes noires.

Pour Grégoire, c'était sa vie entière.

Être un homme adulte avec ses deux bras et jambes, ça pourrait être une chance, mais pas quand on est un paysan et que le roi de son pays décide de déclarer la guerre à son ennemi, et donc, lève l'ost.

Grégoire avait donc été choisi. Choisi et armé par le village entier qui s'était cotisé. Pas de la grande qualité, mais un harnachement complet, c'était déjà ça. M'enfin, bien armé ou pas, il s'agissait quand même d'aller se faire embrocher par les lances ennemies.

Grégoire ne comprenait pas la nécessité d'aller faire la guerre. Le curé, au village, arbitrait la plupart des conflits et on ne faisait intervenir le viguier qu'en urgence. Ils avaient pas un curé pour les accorder, les rois ? Le pape, il était bien sûr de tout avoir essayé pour les réconcilier ?

Enfin.

Grégoire, ce matin-là, avait été réveillé aux aurores par un cheval qui lui avait crotté dessus. Nourri d'une écuelle d'un brouet aussi clair que douteux, il s'était vu passer un savon par le duc d'Évreux, qui lui avait reproché d'avoir fait peur à sa monture -d'où le crottin. La veille, le père Jovis, le colporteur, était passé donner des nouvelles, puisque le village n'était pas loin. Le Robert donnait un coup de main à Brunelle pour les fenaisons. Brunelle était la femme de Grégoire. Mouais…. Il avait intérêt à limiter ses efforts aux travaux des champs, celui-là. Pas vraiment envie d'accueillir l'an prochain un marmot qui lui ressemble, au Robert.

Le duc, étincelant dans son armure bien astiquée à heaume emplumé de frais, s'était pincé le nez en passant ses troupes en revue. Il avait eu un petit mot plat censé les galvaniser, et avait poussé la condescendance à visiter un peu le camp de la piétaille, le temps que ses gens achèvent de monter sa superbe tente en toile brodée.

Sous les applaudissements de ses barons, le duc goûta, du bout de la langue, la soupe de ses soldats, pendant que pour lui et sa cour, des queux apprêtaient rôtis, pâtés, confiseries et autres superbes victuailles. L'odeur partait des camps des barons et emplissait le ventre, qui se contractait en gargouillant.

Le duc avait assuré que l'ennemi n'était pas loin et que la bataille était proche. Ses barons avaient poussé un viril cri de joie à cette nouvelle. Facile d'apprécier la chose depuis une solide armure, sur un cheval. Et en faisant partie du corps d'armée qui serait lancé en dernier. Grégoire soupira en aiguisant son épée tordue.

La bataille avait été lancée, et le duc, avant de former les rangs, avait ordonné à un régiment d'hommes de pied d'aller se poster dans la forêt, afin de surveiller les avancées ennemies. On soupçonnait l'ennemi d'avoir fait appel au terrifiant Sire Frédéric de Hesse, le redoutable baron. Grégoire espérait que ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

Sire Frédéric, ou Sire Fred, comme le surnommaient ses hommes avec une affection bourrue, était connu pour monnayer ses talents de stratège et d'homme d'armes au plus offrant. La seule évocation de son nom pouvait décider d'une bataille. Sa réputation était faite dans l'Europe entière. Et s'il était dans les parages… Grégoire préféra ne pas y penser. Il regarda la forêt, et au-delà, le château maudit. C'était, dit-on, la demeure d'un sorcier. Même les aristocrates l'évitaient.

Il faisait partie du détachement chargé d'aller dans la forêt. Les vieux en parlaient, de cette forêt. Ils racontaient à la veillée. Des gnomes, des esprits maléfiques, qui enlevaient enfants et bêtes. Des créatures minuscules mais capables de lancer les pires maléfices. Qui changeaient les gens en pierre. Lançaient des boules de feu. Invoquaient des animaux pour leur prêter main-forte.

Calme, se dit Grégoire. Ce ne sont que des contes pour faire peur. Il sentit son repas ne pas apprécier l'histoire. Grégoire profita du rythme de marche lent pour aller dans les buissons. Mieux valait maintenant que devant l'ennemi. C'est pas parce qu'on est un minable qui dort dans les écuries qu'on n'a pas un peu de dignité.

Grégoire retournait à son détachement en se refroquant quand il entendit les premiers cris. Il se précipita et vit précisément celui qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Immanquable malgré son armure sans décoration ni luxe tapageur -une armure simple mais fonctionnelle probablement une des raisons de sa popularité auprès de ses hommes-, Sire Fred était en train de se ruer, épée au clair, dans les hommes de pied épouvantés. Grégoire devait se battre. Il sortit son épée et chargea à son tour. Fred le regarda et se mit à rire, avant de l'attaquer. Grégoire ne vit pas que Fred avait, du talon de sa botte, écrasé un petit monticule de pierres très soigneusement assemblé.

L'affrontement dura environ trois minutes. Le redoutable Fred avait, dans son immense mansuétude, décidé d'épargner les malheureux. On comptait des fractures, des plaies, des bosses, trois yeux au beurre noir, mais aucun mort ni blessé grave. Fred les entassa dans un coin et admira son œuvre, tapant le plat de son épée dans sa main.

\- Que ça vous serve de leçon, manants ! Fit Fred en riant très fort. Vous pourrez toujours revenir auprès de vos maîtres leur annoncer la triste nouvelle : Sire Fred est dans la place !

Grégoire était à la base du tas. Une dent en moins, de belles ecchymoses, et probablement un bras cassé. Le gros Louis pesait son poids, l'animal ! Décidément, non, c'était un mauvais temps pour être en vie, quand on n'était que paysan. Grégoire et ses camarades n'avaient pas eu l'ombre d'une chance.

Et puis…

Grégoire vit une chauve-souris approcher. Elle était énorme, cette chauve-souris. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dessus ?… Ce petit machin brillant… On aurait dit une minuscule silhouette humaine. Au bout de son tout petit bras, il y avait un truc qui brillait.

Un éclair, comme la foudre, frappa Sire Fred dont les parties de l'armure sautèrent dans toutes les directions. Ébloui par la violente lumière, Grégoire cligna des yeux, et à la place du plus redoutable homme d'armes d'Europe, vit… Sire Fred, devenu pas plus haut qu'une main !

Voir Sire Fred réduit à l'état de marmouset fit grand effet. Passé le premier moment de choc, les soldats terrassés se mirent à rire, Grégoire en premier. Mais pas de gloussement qui glisse de façon progressive vers l'éclat proprement dit, non : un braiment de rire général accueillit la transformation.

Grégoire pointa du doigt le ridicule petit personnage, qui se mit à les menacer du poing en les insultant d'une petite voix suraiguë. L'hilarité des vaincus redoubla. Ils rirent encore davantage en voyant débouler d'un buisson un gnome minuscule à bonnet rouge, mitrailler le noble baron de Hesse avec son tire-boulettes et lui faire un pied de nez avant de repartir tranquillement. Fred jugea plus approprié d'aller souffleter ce petit insolent, et se désintéressant des soldats, s'enfonça dans la forêt à la recherche du gnome. Grégoire pleurait de rire. Il n'eut ni le temps d'avoir peur d'avoir vu une créature surnaturelle, ni celui de constater que les histoires des vieux étaient vraies.

Grégoire et les autres riaient encore quand un second détachement les retrouva. Ils riaient toujours quand ils furent ramenés au camp, et que leur hilarité prolongée les rendit incapables de rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient vu, sauf pour la chauve-souris. Autour des rieurs, on murmurait que la rencontre avec Fred les avait rendus fous. Ça, ou le château maudit. Pris d'une peur superstitieuse mêlée de dégoût, le duc d'Évreux les jugea incapables de combattre à nouveau, les dispensa d'ost et les fit ramener chez eux. Grégoire riait toujours quand il retrouva son village, Brunelle, ses enfants, sa ferme et ses champs.

Éternellement gravé dans sa mémoire, demeurerait le plus terrifiant soldat de la décennie réduit à la taille d'une poupée, se faisant calotter par un gnome en bonnet rouge. Cette vision alimenta l'hilarité de Grégoire pour le reste de sa vie.

La guerre était loin, il était désormais temps de cultiver son jardin.

Fin.


End file.
